Tengo una carta para ti
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Basada en el programa homónimo de la televisión durante 2002-2004 y situado en un universo alterno, nuestros chicos de IE quieren reencontrarse con alguna persona especial en sus vidas y que, por azares de la vida, han perdido el contacto. Terminado, pero con posibilidades de volver a abrirse, eso a petición...
1. Prólogo

**¡Pues ya estoy aquí nuevamente, molestando como siempre xD!**

**Aquí vamos con un nuevo fic, de Inazuma Eleven, pero esta vez, va a ser algo distinto a los otros que tengo escritos.**

**Ya lo descubriréis abajo. 1beso.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Los estudios de televisión se preparaban para lanzar un nuevo programa que aseguraba ser todo un éxito. Y lo habían preparado todo al milímetro. Habían montado una música pegadiza, habían decorado el decorado elegantemente sin llegar a pasarse. Toda la estancia estaba iluminada por luces blancas, y se podía observar el mobiliario que constaba de en uno de los extremos, una cantidad incontables de butacas para el público. Del otro extremo, dos sillones de tres plazas, de color verde lima, separados únicamente por un biombo con forma de carta y con una pantalla incrustada en cada uno de los lados.

El público ya se había sentado en sus lugares y una joven vestida elegantemente con unos piratas negros, camisa blanca, chaqueta azul marina con las mangas vueltas y tacones del mismo color, entró y se colocó en el centro del plató. Llevaba el pelo castaño completamente rizado, definiendo unos tirabuzones de escándalo y un maquillaje sencillito.

-¡Rainie, cinco segundos! ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡Sinfonía!

La joven suspiró. Una pequeña musiquita comenzó a sonar por todo el plató dando por comenzado el programa. Cuando hubo terminado, uno de los técnicos le hizo una señal a la presentadora que sonrió y miró a cámara mientras el público aplaudía entusiasmado.

-¡Gracias, de verdad! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Buenas noches y bienvenidos a "Tengo una carta para ti"! Soy Rainie Shinnie, la presentadora que no sabe todavía en lo que se ha metido, pero que ha decidido dejarse llevar por la corriente e ir un poco a la aventura. Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis venido hoy aquí y a los que nos estáis viendo hoy desde casa. Porque sé que sois muchos, lo siento aquí en mi corazón.- contestó la presentadora mientras se atusaba el largo pelo castaño.- De verdad que estoy muy, muy emocionada. Sobre todo cuando sabemos que hemos recibido tantas y tantas cartas. ¡De verdad que muchísimas gracias!

El público volvió a aplaudir haciendo que la presentadora no pudiera continuar hasta que no pararan.

-Es emocionante. No podéis haceros una idea de poder embarcarse en un proyecto semejante. Pero, la temática del programa continua siendo todo un misterio para vosotros, los telespectadores. Así que bueno, para no dejaros con ese gusanillo por dentro, voy a intentarlo explicar de una manera sencilla y corta.

Rainie se volvió para caminar hasta una silla en la que se sentó elegantemente y, cambiando de tarjeta, volvió a mirar a cámara.

-"Tengo una carta para ti" es un nuevo programa en el que deseamos hacer realidad los sueños y anhelos de reencuentro entre nuestros invitados. Una persona seleccionada de las millones de cartas que hemos recibido mediante sorteo y gracias a un notario, será nuestro invitado esta noche. Esta persona, nos contará un poco su historia y nosotros, con toda nuestra buena voluntad, haremos pasar a la persona con la que se quiere reencontrar, a la que previamente hemos buscado y entregado la carta. En ese momento, esta persona entrará y verá un video en el que se le hablará, sin desvelar la identidad del remitente, de la carta en cuestión. Cuando dicho video acabe, la persona decidirá si aceptar o no la carta y, por tanto, encontrarse con nuestro invitado. ¿Ha quedado claro?- preguntó la joven con una sonrisa. No sabía por qué, pero le daba la sensación de que no se había explicado bien del todo.

Se aclaró la voz y, tras volver a cambiar de tarjeta, se levantó y sonrió nuevamente a cámara.

-Pues bien, veamos quién es nuestro primer invitado de esta noche. Demos la bienvenida a…

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí puedo leer!**

**El fic, trata de lo siguiente. Vosotros, a través de reviews, proponéis a uno de nuestros queridos personajes de IE como invitado que ha mandado la carta y quién queréis que la reciba. Y, sin lo deseáis, mandar una pequeña historia (cosa que ayudaría mucho a tener los capitulos listos cuanto antes xD).**

**Este fic está basado en el programa "Hay una carta para ti" que presentaba Isabel Gemio en España durante los años 2002-2004 y que, para quién no viviera aquí y no lo haya visto, o que lo haya visto pero no se acuerde de la temática, aquí va un pequeño resumen y que será como funcione el fic:**

**El programa funcionaba como si se tratara de una oficina postal. "Hay una carta para ti" (En nuestro caso "Tengo una carta para ti") ejercía de intermediario y establece el contacto entre dos personas que, por diversas circunstancias, lo han perdido. Deseos de reencuentro, de reconciliación, de dar las gracias a alguien, de pedir que alguien cambie de actitud, etc... Más o menos como el "Diario de Patricia" (Otro programa muy parecido). Los carteros del programa se encargan de hacer llegar a sus destinatarios las invitaciones, en forma de carta, para asistir al programa. Se desplazaban a cualquier punto para encontrarse con los protagonistas y hacer la entrega en mano. Pero nunca desvelaban quién era el remitente... Sólo aceptando la invitación a plató, el interesado podrá descubrir quién está tras el mensaje.**

**Así que bueno, mandarme vuestros comentarios para saber qué es lo que pensáis del fic... (aunque ahora mismo no lleva mucho). ¡Ah! ¡Y si queréis pasar un ratito divertido, buscar en youtube "Hay una paliza para ti". Es una parodia de este programa hecha por Cruz y Raya, no tiene desperdicio ^^**

**Nos leemos ^^**


	2. Endo x Aki

**¡Hola!  
Aquí estoy con la primera carta. Un EndoxAki, a petición de Tamiko-karina12.  
Espero que te guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Endo x Aki**

-Pues bien, veamos quién es nuestro primer invitado de esta noche. Demos la bienvenida a… ¡Mamoru Endo!- dijo Rainie y el público estalló en vítores y aplausos.

Un joven de unos veinticuatro años, de pelo castaño y ojos a juego, entró en el plató. Se acercó hasta la presentadora, la saludó con dos besos y fue a sentarse hasta uno de los sillones.

-Muy buenas noches, Endo.  
-Buenas noches, Rainie.  
-Bien Endo, cuéntenos. ¿A qué se dedica?

Endo se incorporó levemente en el sillón para ponerse más cómodo y miró a la presentadora.

-Soy jugador profesional de fútbol. Juego al fútbol desde hace muchos años, creo que desde que tengo memoria y es un deporte que me apasiona.  
-¿Y en qué equipo está jugando ahora mismo?  
-En el Milán.

Rainie pareció asombrada.

-¿En el Milán? ¿En serio? ¡Woau! ¡Tiene que ser muy bueno para ser fichado por un equipo europeo!  
-Bueno, a verdad es que me defiendo bastante bien.  
-Y, dígame. ¿En qué posición juega?  
-Soy portero.- contestó emocionado el joven.

El público comenzó a murmurar.

-Por favor. Un poco de silencio. Dime, Endo, ¿qué te ha hecho venir a "Tengo una carta para ti"?

Endo pareció incómodo, pero acabó contestando.

-Pues, quiero reencontrarme con alguien.  
-¿Y quién es esa persona tan especial?  
-Mi mejor amiga durante la secundaria.

El público esbozó un sonoro "Oh" y Endo se sonrojó violentamente.

-¿Y qué pasó con esa chica?  
-¿Cómo sabe que es una chica?- preguntó Endo asombrado.  
-Porque has dicho que es una "amiga", en femenino.  
-Ah… Pues, Aki y yo siempre lo habíamos todo juntos; íbamos a clase, los deberes, jugábamos al fútbol, volvíamos juntos a casa… No sé, nos llevábamos muy bien.  
-¿Y cómo es que perdisteis el contacto? Una amistad así, es difícil de romper.

Endo asintió.

-Aki llevaba un tiempo bastante rara, habíamos comenzado a salir hacía unos meses y, las últimas semanas no parecía feliz. De hecho, no era la misma Aki de siempre. No reía, no sonreía, no nos regañaba… Había cambiado totalmente. Un día, cuando llegué a casa, había recibido una carta de un amigo mío de Italia. Fidio. Parece que fue ayer, y han pasado ya siete años. Siete largos años, en los que no puedo sacármela de la cabeza.

Rainie estaba conmovida. La historia que estaba contando el chico era triste y, tal y como la relataba, hacía que los demás se metieran de lleno en ella.

-¿Y qué pasó con esa carta?  
-¡Ah! En ella, Fidio me decía que habían abierto una cantera de fútbol juvenil y estaban buscando jugadores de cualquier nacionalidad. Jugar al fútbol era mi sueño y, cuando se lo dije a Aki, solo me sonrió y deseo buena suerte. Yo me fui a Italia y comencé a trabajar duramente para conseguir mi sueño. Al cabo de un tiempo, subí al equipo de segunda división y, posteriormente, me ficharon para el equipo titular en primera división. Durante todo ese tiempo, estuve en contacto con mis amigos y mis padres, pero de ella no supe nada más. Había perdido su rastro. Nadie sabía nada de ella, ni donde estaba ni con quién.

Endo suspiró y Rainie se limpió una lágrima furtiva que se escapaba de su ojo.

-Y si tanto pensabas en ella, ¿por qué no la buscaste antes? Una persona tan importante en tu vida…  
-¡Lo inetnté! ¡La llamé por activa y por pasiva! ¡Hasta contraté a un detective para que averiguara su paradero! Pero todo resultó en vano. No encontraron nada y, si lo hizo, no quiso decirme nada.  
-Bueno, no te preocupes. Porque nosotros hemos estado investigando en profundidad a esta mujer y le hemos mandado la carta. ¿Quieres saber si ha aceptado la invitación?

Endo asintió con la cabeza.

-Perfecto. Pues, te voy a pedir que te quedes en completo silencio, mientras ella está en el plató. Nuestra siguiente invitada es una joven trabajadora e independiente. Tiene veinticuatro años y no sabe quién le ha mandado la carta. Un aplauso para Kino Aki.

Una joven de pelo verdoso corto y sujeto con unas horquillas entró en el plató con algo de timidez. Rainie se había colocado en el lado del sofá vacío y la esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Muy buenas noches, Aki. ¿Cómo estás?  
-Muy bien.  
-Cuéntanos un poco sobre ti. ¿En qué trabajas?  
-Soy profesora de guardería.  
-¡Qué linda! Y dime, ¿vives con alguien? ¿Pareja, padres, amigos?

Aki sonrió levemente.

-Vivo con mi hijo pequeño, Tenma.

Endo se quedó paralizado. ¿Aquí tenía un hijo? ¿De quién?

-¿Y cuántos años tiene?  
Aki sonrió.- Va a cumplir seis años dentro de un mes.  
-Felicítale de mi parte, ¿de acuerdo?- Aki asintió.- Bien, ahora vamos al tema central. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién te ha podido mandar la carta?

Aki pareció descolocada.

-Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea. No me imagino a nadie queriendo ponerse en contacto conmigo.  
-Ya veo.- Rainie miró a Endo que estaba decepcionado. Se aclaró la mirada.- Vamos a ver el video, ¿vale?  
-Claro.

La solapa del biombo del lado de Aki se levantó levemente, mostrando la pantalla que se encendió en el acto. Un fondo rosa con una letras en blanco era todo lo que había.

-"Hace años que no nos vemos y llevo mucho tiempo buscándote. Quiero arreglar las cosas y que todo sea como antes."- leyó Aki.  
-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser?  
-No. Nada.

Rainie se acercó más a Aki.

-¿No hay nadie que te haga recordar en algo pasado? ¿Algo que acabara mal?- Aki la miró.  
-Bueno, hace años salía con un chico pero no salió bien y él se marchó del país. Pero no creo que sea él.  
-Tengo que decirte, Aki, que la persona que te ha mandado la carta, se encuentra detrás del biombo. Vamos a poner el siguiente video.

En él, aparecía Endo sonriente.

-Aki, no sé porque perdimos el contacto, pero no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Te he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo y, gracias a Tengo una Carta para ti, tengo la oportunidad de disculparme. Quiero que todo sea como antes.

Aki estaba blanca como la cal. No parecía terminar de creerse que, detrás del biombo estuviera Endo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quitamos el biombo?  
-Yo… Yo no… No. No quiero.  
-¿No quieres reencontrarte con esta persona?

Aki negó con la cabeza y Rainie suspiró. Antes de que pudiera dar paso a la siguiente frase, Endo salió de detrás del biombo encontrándose de frente con Aki.

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? ¡Ha pasado lo mismo siempre que he intentado llamarte! ¡Siempre cortabas mis llamadas! ¡¿Por qué Aki? ¡Yo solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes!  
-¡Pero es que nada puede volver a ser como antes!- gritó Aki, quien se había colocado detrás de Rainie.  
-¡¿Y eso por qué? ¡Necesito saberlo!- le exigió Endo.

Aki, quién estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, le gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Porque hay un niño en medio de todo esto!

El plató se quedó en silencio. Rainie abrió la boca asombrada y Endo solo estaba blanco como la cal. Aki se sentó en el sofá llorando con el rostro escondido entre las manos. Endo se acercó hasta la mujer y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo, Aki? ¿Lo soy yo?

Aki no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza y continuó llorando.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?  
-No podía hacer que dejaras de perseguir tu sueño por algo de lo que solo yo tuve la culpa.- contestó Aki entre sollozos.  
-¡No tuviste la culpa! ¡Fue una cosa de los dos!- dijo Endo abrazándola. Después, en un susurro, le dijo.- Quiero conocerlo. A Tenma, quiero conocer a mi hijo.

Aki asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó más fuertemente a Endo. Rainie solo sonreía.

-Bueno, vamos a despedir a nuestros dos invitados para que tengan más intimidad, porque seguro que tienen muchas cosas que contarse. Endo, Aki, un placer tenerlos aquí esta noche.

Ambos salieron del plató todavía abrazados mientras la gente aplaudía y vitoreaba a la pareja.

-Parece que nuestra primera carta ha conseguido reunir a una familia. Esperemos que les vaya muy bien en el futuro. Pero, ahora, vamos a continuar con nuestro siguiente invitado. Démosle un fuerte aplauso a…

* * *

**¡Pues ya está!**

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**Tamaki-Karina12, no sé si querías una relación amorosa, pero no se me ha ocurrido nada mejor para escribir sobre ellos (Entre otras cosas porque no se me da bien no escribir sobre amor xD)**

**¿Quién queréis que sea el próximo invitado?**

**Mandarmelo en un review, quién queréis que sea el invitado, quién reciba la carta y (si queréis y cosa que me ayudaría mucho) una pequeña historia para que yo la pueda desarrollar un poquito.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo episodio.**

**1 beso.**

**Ciao =D**


	3. Haruna x Fubuki

******¡Hola!  
Nuevamente estoy aquí, escapándome un poco del estudio. Traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic, un HarunaxFubuki a petición de Tami ^^.  
Espero que te guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Haruna x Fubuki**

-Muy bien, tras nuestros primeros invitados, vamos a presentar al segundo. Denle un fuerte aplauso a Otonashi Haruna.- dijo Rainie y el público estalló nuevamente en vítores y aplausos.

Una mujer de veintidós años, con el pelo azul oscuro medio largo y con las puntas rizadas, ojos azules y vestida con un pirata negro, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta beige, entró en el plató saludando con la mano y una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó a Rainie y la saludó con dos besos.

-Buenos noches, Haruna.- dijo Rainie observando como la joven se acomodaba en el sillón.  
-Buenas noches, Rainie. Estoy encantada de estar aquí.  
-Y nosotros de que estés conmigo.- contestó la presentadora con una sonrisa.- Cuéntanos, Haruna, ¿a qué te dedicas?

Haruna sonrió. A pesar de lucir algo nerviosa, intentaba mantener la calma.

-Soy profesora de música en un colegio de primaria.  
-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Qué lindo!

Haruna se sonrojó y bajó algo la mirada.

-¿Enseña a tocar algún instrumento en particular?  
-Toco el violín y el piano como clases particulares, pero a los niños en el colegio, les enseñamos a tocar la flauta dulce.  
-¿La flauta por qué?  
-Porque es un instrumento sencillo y fácil de manejar, además de que no es muy costoso. Eso siempre se agradece y además, porque de esa forma, los niños adquieren soltura para que, si el futuro quiere el niño aprender a tocar otro instrumento, tenga ya una pequeña base en el mundo de la música.

El público asintió y Rainie volvió a sonreír.

-¿Te gusta mucho la música?  
-Me encanta, creo que no podría vivir sin ella.  
-Bueno, eso sería cierto si no hubieras querido venir a "Tengo una carta para ti". Cuéntanos tu historia.

Haruna soltó una pequeña risita.

-Verás, como ya he dicho, trabajo en un colegio de educación primaria.- Rainie asintió.- Bien, pues la segunda semana tras comenzar nuevamente las clases tras las vacaciones de Navidad, iba caminando por los patios del colegio haciendo la ruta de vigilancia.  
-¿La ruta de vigilancia? Eso es nuevo.- dijo Rainie pensativa.  
-¡Oh! Bueno. La ruta de vigilancia consiste en lo siguiente, cuando una serie de profesores están en clase, los otros muchas veces, tienen una hora libre. Durante esa hora y para evitar que los alumnos se salten las clases o deambulen por el colegio sin hacer nada productivo o cometer algún acto vandálico, los profesores con horas libres, deben recorrer el colegio para vigilarlo.  
-A eso se le llama seguridad…  
-Más vale prevenir que curar, o eso dicen, ¿no?- preguntó Haruna

Rainie volvió a sonreír mientras asentía.

-Exacto, ni yo misma podría haberlo dicho mejor. Pero síguenos contando.  
-Pues, mientras hacía la ruta por los patios, vi a una de las clases jugando al hockey sobre hierba. Me hizo mucha gracia ver todo lo que se divertían. Decidí acercarme un poco para poder observarlos mejor y, al bajar las escaleras, no pisé bien y me escurrí. Cerré los ojos esperando recibir el golpe, pero lo que me encontré al abrirlos de nuevo, fue a un chico un poco más mayor que yo, con el pelo plateado y los ojos azul verdoso, sujetándome por la cintura fuertemente. ¡Me había cogido en brazos para evitar mi caída!- dijo Haruna con una mano en la mejilla, los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa tímida y unas sonrosadas mejillas.  
-¿Amor a primera vista?  
-Bueno… a primera vista, no exactamente. Lo que me dijo antes de bajarme al suelo, fue que pesaba demasiado y que si no tenía pensado el ponerme a dieta.

Rainie no daba crédito.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Te dijo eso?  
-Sí. Por lo tanto, no me dejó muy buena impresión. En fin, después de eso, y de llamarle tonto, me marche al interior del edificio a la sala de profesores a intentar preparar mi siguiente clase. Por supuesto, la ruta de vigilancia ni la terminé. Y desde ese momento, no se cansó de molestarme. De hecho, no hacía más que aparecer en todos lados y siempre con alguna frase desagradable.  
-Y has venido aquí para…  
-Para decirle que me deje en paz. Que si tiene algún problema conmigo que me lo diga ya.- contestó Haruna.

Rainie pareció asombrada.

-¿No es posible una reconciliación?  
-Por poderla haber, la puede haber. Pero lo veo todo bastante negro.  
-Muy bien Haruna. ¿Quieres saber si ha aceptado la carta?- la chica asintió.- Ahora te voy a pedir que te quedes aquí sentada en completo silencio mientras que él está en el plató.- Haruna hizo como que se cerraba una cremallera imaginaria y Rainie sonrió mirando a cámara.- Nuestro siguiente invitado es un joven profesor. Tiene veinticinco años y, creo que tiene una ligera idea sobre el remitente de la carta. Un aplauso muy fuerte para Fubuki Shirou.

Un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos azul verdosos entró en el plató despreocupadamente. Rainie caminó hacia el lado del sofá vacío y sonrió.

-Muy buenas noches, Shirou. ¿Cómo estás?  
-Muy bien.  
-Cuéntanos un poco sobre ti. ¿En qué trabajas?  
-Soy especialista en el deporte.  
-¿Especialista en el deporte?

Shirou asintió y se aclaró la garganta.

-Me dedico a entrenar a deportistas profesionales, sin embargo, estoy pasando por un pequeño bache económico y me propusieron trabajar como profesor de Educación Física sustituto en un colegio de primaria. Y con necesidad, no se hace asco a nada.  
-Es muy interesante, Shirou. Por cierto, ¿tienes alguna idea de quién te ha podido mandar la carta?

Shirou asintió.

-Creo que sí. O por lo menos, tengo la esperanza de que sea quién quiero.  
-Y… ¿podemos conocer a esa persona?- preguntó Rainie.  
-Solo puedo decirte que trabajo conmigo. Y hasta aquí puedo leer.  
-¡Eso es muy cruel!- se quejó Rainie mientras Shirou se encogía de hombros intentando poner cara de culpabilidad, aunque sin mucho éxito.- Muy bien, pues vamos a ver el video.

La solapa del biombo del lado de Shirou se levantó levemente, mostrando la pantalla que se encendió en el acto. Un fondo azul con unas letras en blanco que fueron apareciendo poco a poco.

-"No sé si te he hecho algo malo, pero ya estoy cansada de tantas pullitas y de tantos daños psicológicos. Quiero que todo esto termine de una buena vez."- leyó Shirou mientras sonreía.  
-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser?  
-Sí. Ahora ya estoy totalmente seguro.

Rainie se acercó más a Shirou sorprendida.

-Por esa frase, tengo que entender que la persona a la que tenías en mente, es la misma que te ha mandado el mensaje, ¿no?  
-Exacto.  
-Muy bien, tengo que decirte, Shirou, que la persona que te ha mandado la carta, se encuentra detrás del biombo. Vamos a poner el siguiente video.

En él, aparecía Haruna totalmente seria.

-Fubuki, no sé qué es lo que te he podido hacer. Que yo recuerde nunca me he portado mal contigo, pero tus continuos insultos disimulados y los puñales hacia mi persona me tienen más que harta. Estoy quemadísima y quiero que todo esto se acabe. He venido a "Tengo una carta para ti", para poder arreglar esto de una vez por todas".

Shirou no había perdido la sonrisa en todo el tiempo que duró el video. Es más, la había incrementado.

-Te veo muy contento, para lo que te ha dicho.  
-Lo estoy.  
-¿Y bien? ¿Quitamos el biombo?  
-Si quiere arreglar las cosas de esta manera, no voy a ser yo quién le quite esa ilusión.- se escuchó un bufido de disconformidad por parte de la peli azul, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Shirou se ampliara todavía más.

Rainie sonrió y se alejó un poco, para mirar al público.

-Muy bien. Quitamos el biombo.

El sobre gigante comenzó a esconderse tras la pared mientras que Shirou y Haruna se levantaban y caminaban hasta el centro. Las miradas que se echaban hacían saltar las chipas en el plató.

-Muy bien, patito. ¿Qué querías arreglar?  
Haruna hizo rechinar los dientes con furia.- Lo primero de todo, imbécil, no me llames patito. No te he dado ningún permiso para que utilices ese mote despectivo conmigo. Lo segundo, no sé qué te he podido hacer para que estés tan sumamente enfadado conmigo y estés intentando fastidiarme cada dos por tres. ¡No lo soporto más!  
-Te llamaré patito las veces que a mí me dé la gana. No creo que estés en disposición de elegir. Continuamos, sí que me has hecho algo, y ese algo es lo que no puedo perdonarte.

Haruna se agarró el pelo molesta.

-¡¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que te he hecho?

Pero Shirou se quedó callado. Inconscientemente, ambos se habían ido acercando para continuar insultándose.

-¡Dame una explicación para que pueda comprenderlo!- le exigió Haruna fuera de sí.

Shirou hizo algo que descolocó a todo el personal. Y no era para menos. Agarró a Haruna de la cintura, la acercó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo y la besó, callando los reclamos de la chica, que solo atinó a abrir los ojos asombrada. El plató se quedó en silencio tras observar cómo los dos chicos se separaban. Rainie abrió la boca asombrada y sonrojada. La temperatura del plató comenzó a subir en cuanto Haruna correspondió el beso.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?  
-Porque no te puedo perdonar.- contestó simplemente Shirou.  
-¡¿El qué?

Shirou sonrió y miró a Haruna.

-¿Quieres saberlo? Me has embrujado, has hecho que no pueda dejar de pensar en ti, que en mi cabeza solo estés tú. Que mi corazón lata desbocado con solo verte, aunque sea en la lejanía. Y lo peor de todo, has hecho que tenga muchas, muchas ganas de…- se acercó al oído de la mujer que estaba en shock y susurró.- hacerte mía.

Haruna se sonrojó violentamente, tanto como un lindo tomatito. Rainie observaba la escena con la boca abierta, pero la llamaron la atención por control.

-Bueno… dejando de lado lo último, que se ha escuchado suficiente.- comentó Rainie mientras señalaba el micrófono que llevaba Shirou y Haruna en el cuello de la camisa.- ¿Podemos decir que se ha arreglado la situación?  
-Sí, podemos.- contestó mientras cogía a Haruna como un saco de patatas y salía del plató.  
-¡¿Qué? ¡Yo no he dicho que se ha acabado! ¡Fubuki, bájame inmediatamente!- gritó Haruna mientras salía por la puerta del plató.

Rainie miró al público e intentó poner un poco de orden. La gente se había emocionado y ahora estaba cuchicheando entre ellos fuertemente.

-Por favor, un poco de silencio. Parece que los amores reñidos son los más queridos, ¿eh?- Rainie se abanicó con las tarjetas y sonrió.- ¡Qué calor que se ha desatado de repente en el plató! Pero, por desgracia, ahora tenemos que continuar con nuestro siguiente invitado. Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a…

* * *

**¡Pues ya está! ****¿Os ha gustado?**

**Tami, corazón, esto es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido para esta pareja. La verdad es que no se me ocurría nada que escribir sobre ellos porque nunca he leído cosas sobre ellos, pero bueno... me he imaginado a un Fubuki algo gamberrete xD**

**El próximo capítulo es para Shouko-Marigold, que me ha pedido un IchinosexRika, el cual intentaré subir dentro de poco.**

**Pero para los demás, ¿Quién queréis que sea el próximo invitado?**

**Mandarmelo en un review, quién queréis que sea el invitado, quién reciba la carta y (si queréis y cosa que me ayudaría mucho) una pequeña historia para que yo la pueda desarrollar un poquito.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo episodio.**

**1 beso.**

**Ciao =D**


	4. Ichinose x Rika

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estoy con el siguiente pedido ^^**

**Esta vez, es un Ichinose x Rika a petición de Shouko-Marigold.**

**Espero que te guste ^^**

**Capítulo 3 – Ichinose x Rika**

-¡Madre mía! El programa ha comenzado con fuerza. Hemos tenido el reencuentro de una familia, el comienzo de un amor un tanto… especial. ¿No están de acuerdo?

El público rompió en vítores y Rainie sonrió.

-Pues bien, veamos quién es nuestro siguiente invitado de esta noche. Demos le la bienvenida a… ¡Ichinose Kazuya!- dijo Rainie y el público estalló en vítores y aplausos.

Un joven de unos veintiseis años, de pelo castaño algo largo y ojos a juego, entró en el plató con una cálida sonrisa. Rainie se acercó a Ichinose y le saludó con dos besos. Luego, cada uno se fue a su respectivo lugar.

-Muy buenas noches, Ichinose.  
-Buenas noches, Rainie.  
-¿Has visto a nuestros dos primeros invitados?- preguntó curiosa Rainie.  
-Sí. Espero que mi caso no sea tan dramático ni tan extraño.

Rainie soltó una risita y sonrió.

-Pues bien, Ichinose, cuéntanos. ¿A qué se dedica?

Ichinose miró a la presentadora y sonrió.

-Soy médico. Bueno, estoy ahora con las prácticas, pero prácticamente ya soy médico pues cobro un salario por ese trabajo.  
-¡Vaya, un médico! Y además muy guapo.- Rainie comenzó a abanicarse mientras se hacía la desvalida.- Creo… que me está dando un ataque al corazón.- dijo entre risas mientras el público se unía a ella y a Ichinose.- En fin, dejando eso a un lado, ¿Qué fue lo que te influyó para estudiar medicina? ¿Lo querías desde pequeño?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-No realmente. No era una carrera que me llamase mucho la atención, de hecho, de pequeño quería ser astronauta.- dijo entre risas.  
-Mira, eso está bien. ¿Te gustan los extraterrestres y demás?  
-Quería descubrir mundos nuevos, pisar la luna… Pero al crecer, cambié de opinión.

Rainie pareció intrigada por un momento.

-¿Y podemos saber por qué cambió de opinión? Quiero decir, son dos profesiones totalmente opuestas.

Ichinose rió.

-Pues tiene que ver con el motivo para venir al programa.  
-Perfecto, pues entonces cuéntanos que te ha impulsado a venir al programa.  
-Una chica.

Rainie sonrió y soltó un suspiro.

-Siempre es una chica. ¿Y bien?  
-Trasladaron a mi padre durante mi segundo año de bachillerato a Japón, por lo que nos tuvimos que mover toda la familia allí. Y bueno, dentro de mi clase, había una chica algo… cariñosa, por así decirlo.  
-¿Y quieres decirla que te deje en paz porque te acosa?- preguntó Rainie alzando una ceja.  
-¡No! No es eso. Era un poco pesada, pero aún así, se hacía querer. Nos hicimos amigos enseguida, de hecho, fue de las pocas que se acercó a mí a pesar de ser extranjero. Pero llego el final del curso, hicimos la prueba de acceso a la universidad y a Rika, que es como se llama la chica en cuestión, la ofrecieron estudiar psicología en una universidad europea. En España, me dijo. La fui a despedir al aeropuerto y seguimos en contacto hasta el tercer año, desde el cual, no volví a recibir noticias suyas.

El público estaba expectante y la presentadora más todavía.

-¿Y supiste alguna vez el motivo?  
-Touko, una amiga que tenemos en común, me lo comentó un día que me la encontré por el campus. Ella estaba estudiando veterinaria y, cuando fuimos a tomar un café para recordar los viejos tiempos, me lo contó. Dijo que no podía seguir guardando semejante secreto.  
-¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo? El secreto…  
-A Rika la habían diagnosticado leucemia, y en el estado que se encontraba, los médicos no daban mucho por su vida.

El público calló e Ichinose continuó hablando.

-Los médicos no se dieron por vencidos y la sometieron a quimioterapia, transfusiones de sangre, y otros métodos… Pero parece ser que no se pudo curar.  
-¿Por eso decidiste estudiar medicina?  
-Sí. Quería encontrar una cura para Rika y poder decirle lo que siento. No he podido dejar de pensar en ella desde que se fue, porque en ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de lo que tenía hasta que lo perdía. Y, cuando me enteré de la enfermedad de Rika, me auto-culpé por haber estado ciego durante tanto tiempo.  
-Pero tú no tienes la culpa de eso.- Ichinose se encogió de hombros y Rainie intentó sonreír.- Quiero que sepas, que hemos conseguido entregarle la carta a Rika. Y esta noche, está con nosotros. Si quieres tener la oportunidad de remediar tu error, necesito que permanezcas callado mientras ella está en el plató.

Ichinose asintió y Rainie se dirigió hacia una de las puertas.

-Damas y caballeros, demos les la bienvenida a Rika Urabe.

Una chica de pelo azul celeste y piel morena, entró al plató con una sonrisa cansada. Saludó a Rainie y esta la acompañó hasta el sillón.

-Buenas noches, Rika.  
-Buenas noches.  
-Dinos Rika, ¿a qué te dedicas?  
-Soy psicóloga.

Rainie sonrió.

-Psicóloga, ¿y dónde ejerces?  
-Ahora mismo estoy aquí en la ciudad en una pequeña consulta privada.  
-Dime, Rika. ¿Sabes quién te ha mandado la carta?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero estoy segura de que tu tampoco me dirás nada. Habéis estado todos muy misteriosos.  
-No, eso no es cierto. Pero si te lo decimos, el programa no tendría ninguna gracia. En fin, vamos a ver el primer video, a ver si se te aclara un poco la cabeza.

La solapa del biombo del lado de Rika se levantó levemente, mostrando la pantalla que se encendió en el acto. Un fondo crema con unas letras en blanco era todo lo que aparecía.

-"Hemos perdido el contacto a pesar de la amistad que nos unía. He trastocado toda mi vida para centrarme en ti, y no me voy a ir del programa hasta saber tu respuesta."- leyó Rika.  
-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser?  
-Pues, la verdad es que ahora mismo no se me ocurre nadie.

Rainie se acercó más a Aki.

-¿No hay nadie que te haga recordar algo que sucedió en el pasado?- Rika la miró.  
-La verdad es que no. He mantenido el contacto con todos mis amigos.

Ichinose puso una mueca de disconformidad pero no dijo nada.

-Tengo que decirte, Rika, que la persona que te ha mandado la carta, se encuentra detrás del biombo. Vamos a poner el siguiente video.

En él, aparecía Ichinose sonriente.

-Rika, no sé porque no confiaste en mí. Somos amigos y lo seguiremos siendo por el resto del tiempo. Tuve que enterarme por Touko sobre tu enfermedad y por ello, comencé a estudiar medicina. Quiero decirte algo importante y no me voy a ir hasta que te lo confiese todo.

Rika miraba intercaladamente la pantalla y a la presentadora. Pero sonreía abiertamente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quieres recibir la carta?  
-¡¿De mi Darling? ¡Por supuesto que sí!- dijo mientras se levantaba.

Rika se levantó y vio, a medida que el biombo se movía, como Ichinose la esperaba del otro lado. El chico la abrazó fuertemente y la chica sonrió mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por una de sus negó con la cabeza y Rainie suspiró.

-¡Rika, te extrañé muchísimo!  
-¡Y yo a ti, Darling!  
-¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Por qué no cogías mis llamadas? Por un momento, me preocupé seriamente.

Rika bajó la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho, Darling. Pero cuando me enteré de la enfermedad, no tenía fuerzas para decírselo a nadie. Solo se lo dije a mis padres y Touko se enteró por ellos. No quería que te enteraras así, de esa forma, pero realmente, solo quería creer que todo esto no era más que un mal sueño.  
-Rika, acabo de terminar la carrera de medicina y hay una posible cura. Se está realizando cada vez con mayor frecuencia y está dando muy buenos resultados. Es el transplante alogeneico de médula ósea.

Rika sonrió enternecida.

-¿Estudiaste medicina, solo por mi?

Ichinose asintió y cogió las manos de Rika. Las apretó brevemente y se las llevó a los labios para besarlas con cariño.

-Rika, hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte.

La peli azul estaba expectante. No sabía qué era lo que podía esconder el enigmático castaño.

-Te quiero. Llevo enamorado de ti desde que te conocí, o por lo menos, eso comprendí cuando te marchaste a estudiar. Te quiero, quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida. Quiero cuidarte y protegerte.

Rika echó a llorar de felicidad mientras abrazaba a Ichinose.

-¡Yo también te quiero, Darling!

El público estalló en aplausos y Rainie sonrió mirando a cámara.

-Parece que nuestros invitados acaban de arreglar lo suyo. Ichinose, Rika, muchas gracias por estar hoy aquí con nosotros.  
-A ti, por darnos la oportunidad.- contestó Ichinose.  
-Démosle un aplauso de despedida.

Rainie suspiró victoriosamente.

-En fin. Este programa, parece que puede hacer milagros. Pero, la noche todavía es joven y tenemos mucho tiempo por delante. Así que, démosle la bienvenida a nuestro siguiente invitado… **¡Pues ya está!**

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**Shouko-Marigold, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. He estado investigando lo de la leucemia y su posible cura, y eso fue lo que he encontrado. Se dice que tiene un índice bastante alto de cura, por lo que he decidido ponerlo.**

**Ahora, os pregunto:**

**¿Quién queréis que sea el próximo invitado?**

**Mandarmelo en un review, quién queréis que sea el invitado, quién reciba la carta y (si queréis y cosa que me ayudaría mucho) una pequeña historia para que yo la pueda desarrollar un poquito.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo episodio.**

**1 beso.**

**Ciao =D**


	5. Kirino x Shindou

**¡Hola!**

**Después de un tiempo, aquí estoy nuevamente con el siguiente pedido ^^**

**Esta vez, es un Shindou x Kirino a petición de Mariko Matsumoto.**

**Espero que te guste ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Shindou x Kirino**

-Muy bien, continuamos de nuevo en el programa de esta noche, que está cargado de sorpresas. Nuestro siguiente invitado es… Agárrense bien, señoras y señores, ¡un adolescente! Démosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestro siguiente invitado de la noche, ¡Kirino Ranmaru!- contestó Rainie y el público estalló en vítores y aplausos nuevamente. A este paso, se quedaría totalmente afónico de tanto gritar.

Un chico de quince años, con el pelo de color rosa y sujeto en dos coletas, además de ojos azules claros, entró en la sala y saludó a la presentadora algo cortado.

-Vaya, creo que hemos tenido un pequeño inconveniente a la hora de presentarte. He dicho que era un adolescente, no "una".- dijo remarcando el femenino.  
-¡Soy un chico!- contestó enfadado.

Rainie le miró de arriba abajo y abrió los ojos por la impresión.

-¿En serio?

El joven asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Lo siento.- se disculpó la mujer.- Bueno, Ranmaru, cuéntanos. Ahora mismo estás en el instituto, ¿cierto?  
-Sí.  
-¿Y qué estás estudiando?  
-Estoy estudiando artes.

Rainie sonrió.

-¿Te gustaría ser artista?  
-Sí. Me gusta mucho pintar.  
-¿Y qué es lo que te ha traído hasta "Tengo una carta para ti"?  
-Quiero confesarme a Shindou, el chico que me gusta antes de que se vaya a Austria a estudiar música en el conservatorio de Viena.

La gente ahogó un gemido de excitación.

-¿Un chico? ¿Es compañero tuyo de clase?  
-Sí. Estamos juntos en la misma clase, pero solo compartimos las materias comunes.  
-Ya veo. ¿Y hace mucho que os conocéis?  
-Sí. Nos conocemos desde la guardería.

El público exclamó un sonoro "Oh" que llenó toda la sala.

-Y, ¿qué es lo que te gusta de él?

Kirino enrojeció por la pregunta de la presentadora.

-Pues… todo. No puedo decirte que no haya nada que no me guste. Es, sencillamente, perfecto.  
-Muy bien.- dijo Rainie entre risas conmovida por las palabras del joven.- ¿Quieres saber si Shindou ha aceptado tu carta?- el peli rosa asintió con la cabeza.- Muy bien. Te voy a pedir que te quedes en silencio en esta parte del plató mientras yo atiendo a nuestro invitado. ¿De acuerdo?

Kirino volvió a asentir y se quedó mirando al biombo que lo iban a separar por unos instantes de la persona que quería.

-Nuestro siguiente invitado es una joven promesa de la música. Sabe ejecutar al piano complicadísimas piezas de música clásica como si fuera la tarea más sencilla del mundo… ¡Y solo tiene quince años! Demosle la bienvenida a Shindou Takuto.

El público aplaudió y de una de las puertas, entró Shindou vestido elegantemente con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones beige, a juego con sus zapatos. El cabello castaño estaba ligeramente ondulado y sus ojos castaños se encontraban serios.

-Buenas noches, Shindou.- contestó Rainie acercándose a saludar.- ¿Cómo estás?  
-Muy bien, muchas gracias.  
-Cuéntanos un poco sobre ti. ¿A qué te dedicas?

Shindou alzó una ceja contestando mudamente "Si la respuesta es obvia", pero se aclaró la voz.

-Soy estudiante del Bachillerato de Artes.  
-Me han dicho que eres muy bueno tocando el piano.  
-Bueno. He recibido una beca para marcharme a Austria al conservatorio de Viena para formarme allí como profesional.

Rainie parecía asombrada.

-Realmente, es una propuesta interesante, pero yo creo que tengo una mejor. ¿Sabes quién ha podido mandarte la carta?

Shindou negó con la cabeza.

-No. No tengo ni idea.  
-¿Te gustaría ver el primer video? Sin compromiso.  
-Adelante.

El primer video comenzó y apareció un fondo rojo con letras en rosa.

-"Nos conocemos desde hace años y hemos sido amigos desde entonces. Pero ya no quiero ser tu amigo…"- leyó Shindou que puso cara de confusión.  
-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser?  
-No.- contestó el castaño mirando a Rainie.  
-¿Seguro?  
-Sí.

Rainie suspiró. Sabía que los invitados a veces podían cortarse un poco al hablar, pero es que este crío, ¡ni siquiera parecía nervioso! Es más, porque Rainie sabía que el programa era suyo, que si no, pensaría que se lo habían dado a él.

-Tengo que decirte, Shindou, que la persona que te ha mandado la carta, se encuentra detrás del biombo. Vamos a poner el siguiente video.

En él, aparecía Kirino sonrojado y algo cortado.

-Takuto, nos conocemos desde que somos pequeños. Hemos compartido muchos recuerdos en compañía desde que íbamos a parvulitos. Pero ya no quiero continuar siendo tu amigo. Vengo a "Tengo una carta para ti" para poder decírtelo todo a la cara, porque quiero que se entere el mundo.

Shindou miraba fijamente la pantalla sin entender nada de nada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quieres recibir la carta?  
-Claro. ¿Por qué no?- preguntó el castaño algo asustado. ¿Qué sería lo que tenía que decirle el peli rosado.

El sobre gigante comenzó a esconderse tras la pared mientras que Shindou esperaba sentado. Kirino caminó hacia el castaño y se sentó junto a él.

-Hola Takuto.  
-Ranmaru, ¿qué pasa? ¿No podías haberme dicho lo que fuera en privado?- preguntó el castaño.  
-No. No podía.  
-¿Ya no quieres que seamos amigos? ¿Por qué? ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?

Shindou no entendía nada y las palabras no se le estaban dando especialmente bien a Kirino. El peli rosa cogió aire y miró al castaño fijamente.

-Takuto, es cierto. Ya no quiero ser tú amigo. – al ver la cara de desconcierto de su compañero, se apresuró a explicarse mejor.- ¡Pero no es tu culpa! ¡Es mía!  
-Sigo sin entenderlo Ranmaru.- dijo Shindou cogiéndole de las manos.

Kirino creía que se iba a morir allí mismo. Sentía como la sangre se le agolpaba en la cara contra las mejillas dándole el aspecto de un tomate saludable.

-¡Dios! ¡Esto es muy difícil!- se quejó Kirino cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Kirino cogió aire, todo lo que sus pulmones le dejaron, y unió sus labios a los de Shindou, presionándolos levemente. Su sonrojo iba en aumento y, cuando se separó, bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-¿Qué…?  
-No quiero ser amigo tuyo porque… porque… porque te quiero como algo más. Me he… enamorado de ti, Shindou…

El castaño estaba totalmente pálido. Miraba al otro con los ojos abiertos como platos. Kirino sonrió melancólicamente.

-Entiendo que no me correspondas, pero tenía que decírtelo. Por lo menos, antes de que te fueras a Austria.

Kirino hizo el ademán de levantarse pero unos brazos le atraparon por la espalda y pronto sintió la cabeza del castaño sobre su espalda.

-Yo también.

Kirino se volvió sin comprender.

-¿Tú también qué?  
-Tú también me gustas, mucho.- contestó sonriendo.  
-Entonces, ¿esto significa el comienzo de una relación?

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y asintieron, mientras soltaban alguna que otra risita de nerviosismo.

-Bueno, pues, Kirino, Shindou. Ha sido un placer teneros esta noche aquí con nosotros. Gracias por compartir vuestra pequeña historia de amor con el resto del país.

Ambos chicos salieron del plató cogidos de la mano. Rainie se volvió hacia la cámara y sonrió.

-Bueno, el primer amor. ¿No es algo maravilloso? Yo todavía me acuerdo del mío y… En fin, que me voy por las ramas. Vamos a presentar a nuestro siguiente invitado. Démosle un fuerte aplauso a…

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**Mariko Matsumoto, espero que te haya gustado. Por supuesto que puedes pedir parejas de Inazuma Eleven GO (También lo sigo, aunque la temporada de Chrono Stone, no la veo mucho, por no decir nada xD) y que no te dé vergüenza pedir, que yo estoy encantada de poder escribir para vosotros y que me dediquéis unos minutos ^^**

**El siguiente es un Tokuo x Tsunami a petición de Roronoa Szayel.  
Y el siguiente, que lo tengo pendiente, es un Kazemaru x ¿? (¡Pero no sé a quién poner! ¿Alguna sugerencia?)**

**Y bueno, ahora, os pregunto como siempre:**

**¿Quién queréis que sea el próximo invitado?**

**Mandarmelo en un review, quién queréis que sea el invitado, quién reciba la carta y (si queréis y cosa que me ayudaría mucho) una pequeña historia para que yo la pueda desarrollar un poquito.**

**Pueden ser de Inazuma Eleven y de Inazuma Eleven GO. Parejas hetero, yaoi o yuri (aunque de este último no he escrito nada, pero supongo que será parecido a los otros xD).**

**Ahora que tengo tiempo y he terminado los exámenes, intentaré el subir más seguidamente ^^**

**Nos leemos en el próximo episodio.**

**1 beso.**

**Ciao =D**


	6. Touko x Tsunami

******¡Hola!  
Aquí estoy con la cuarta carta. Un ToukoxTsunami, a petición de Roronoa Szayel.  
Espero que te guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 – Tokuo x Tsunami**

-¡Uff! Nunca me imaginé que este programa estuviera tan cargado de sorpresas. ¿No lo creen así?- preguntó mirando al público, que aplaudió emocionado y rompió en vítores, haciendo que Rainie sonriera.

-Pues bien, veamos quién es nuestro siguiente invitado de esta noche. Demos le la bienvenida a… ¡Tsunami Jousuke!- dijo Rainie y el público estalló en vítores y aplausos.

Un joven de unos treinta años, de pelo rosa peinado como si fueran las hojas de una palmera y ojos negros, además de piel tostada, entró en el plató con una cálida sonrisa. Rainie se acercó a Ichinose y le saludó con dos besos. Luego, cada uno se fue a su respectivo lugar.

-Muy buenas noches, Tsunami.  
-Buenas noches, Rainie.

El público no dejaba de vitorear al invitado.

-Vaya. Cómo has emocionado a la gente, ¿eh? Eso de salir en la televisión da sus frutos.  
-Bueno. El surfeo da fama, pero no me imaginé que tanta.  
-¿Te cuesta salir de casa?- peguntó Rainie.  
-A veces, cuando descubren dónde vivo.- contestó entre risas.

Rainie se unió a ellas y el público volvió a aplaudir y a vitorearle. La presentadora se volvió y miró a los espectadores.

-Por favor, sé que es emocionante tener a un personaje tan famoso en el plató, pero si seguís aplaudiendo, no nos vamos a enterar de nada.-se volvió hacia Tsunami con una pequeña sonrisa.- Lo siento. En fin… Cuéntanos Tsunami, ¿qué es lo que te ha traído a "Tengo una carta para ti"?  
-¿Por dónde empiezo?-preguntó rascándose el mentón.  
-¡Por el principio!- gritó alguien del público que se calló inmediatamente al recibir una mirada reprobatoria de la presentadora.  
-Vale… Hace unos años, estaba saliendo con una chica, Touko. La relación iba viento en popa, ella estaba estudiando para convertirse en política y…

Rainie no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Te estás refiriendo a Zaizen Touko? ¿La presidenta más joven de la historia del país?  
-Eh… sí. Supongo que al final consiguió lo que quería.  
-Vaya… Impresionante.  
-Sí, siempre ha sido muy constante con lo que quería.- dijo Tsunami.  
-Bueno, ¿y qué pasó?  
-Eh… Pues, dado que su carrera comenzaba a aflorar en la política, creyeron sus superiores que yo no era más que un estorbo y me "sugirieron" que la dejara. Pero como me negué, recibí una carta desde Okinawa en la que mis padres me instaban a que volviera por una serie de problemas. Y, dado que al final lo acabé relacionando con los superiores de Touko, acabé marchándome sin decirla nada.

El público le miró en completo silencio. Hasta parecía que se habían olvidado de respirar.

-Y… ¿qué pasó después?  
-La abandoné. No respondí sus llamadas, ni sus cartas. Ni siquiera me digné a abrirle la puerta cuando se presentó en mi casa. Soy una persona despreciable.  
-¡No! ¡No digas eso, Tsunami!- dijo Rainie conmovida.- Entonces, el motivo por el que has venido…  
-Quiero pedirla perdón. Sé que no me lo merezco, pero quiero explicarle todo como pasó. Necesito contárselo, porque si no, acabaré volviéndome loco.  
-Muy bien, Tsunami. Te voy a pedir que te quedes en silencio mientras le doy paso a ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Tsunami asintió y Rainie respiró profundamente.

-Nuestra siguiente invitada es una prestigiosa política en nuestro país. ¡Démosle un fuerte aplauso a Zaizen Touko!

El público aplaudió fuertemente entre vítores y una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos, ojos azules, y vestida con un elegante traje de chaqueta gris, entró al plató con una sonrisa.

-Muy buenas noches, Touko.  
-Buenas noches, Rainie.  
-Bueno, tenemos con nosotros a la presidenta. ¿Mucho trabajo?  
-Algo. Pero no puedo quejarme demasiado.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Rainie también sonrió y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién te ha podido mandar la carta?  
-No.  
-¿Y quieres recibirla?  
-Adelante.

La pequeña pantalla del sobre se iluminó y aparecieron unas letras azul celeste sobre un fondo de un azul muy oscuro.

-"¿Cuántos años han pasado? Sé que me odias, pero tengo que contarte lo que pasó".- leyó Touko.- No sé quién la ha podido mandar.  
-¿No te recuerda a nadie?  
-No.  
-Vale, pues veamos el siguiente video.

Tsunami apareció en pantalla con una amplia sonrisa. Iba con el mono de neopreno y tenía su tabla de surf detrás.

-Touko, ¿cuántos años han pasado? ¿Siete, ocho? Sé que me odias, y está bien. No te lo recrimino. Pero necesito contarte porqué desaparecí de aquella manera de tu vida, quiero pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te hice.- dijo y el video se apagó.  
-Touko, ¿quieres que quitemos el biombo?

Touko se levantó, se arregló el traje y miró a Rainie.

-No. Ha tenido mucho tiempo para contármelo y ha decidido esperar durante nueve años. ¡Han sido nueve!- gritó mirando al biombo, consciente de que detrás de él se encontraba Tsunami.- Y tiene razón con que le odio, de hecho, no quiero saber nada de él. Por lo que me marcho.

Touko comenzó a caminar y, antes de que alcanzara la salida, se paró en seco al escuchar un grito.

-¡Touko! ¡Maldita cabezota! ¡¿Es que no vas a escucharme?- gritó Tsunami mientras que la encaraba.  
-¿Para qué? Dudo mucho que lo que vayas a contarme sea interesante.  
-¿Quieres saber por qué me fui?  
-¡No! ¡¿Es que no me has escuchado?

Tsunami bufó molesto y caminó hasta ella.

-¡Tus superiores me dijeron que te dejara! ¡Me negué y fueron a amenazar a mis padres con quitarles la casa! ¡Por eso me marche!  
-¡¿Y por qué no cogiste ninguna de mis llamadas, o contestaste mis cartas o me recibiste en tu casa? ¡Me dejaste plantada el día de nuestro aniversario!  
-¡¿Y crees que eso era lo que quería hacer realmente? ¡Pero si seguía contigo, mis padres corrían peligro!- gritó Tsunami.

Touko respiró profundamente y se dio la vuelta.

-Quieres que hablemos, hablaremos. Pero lo haremos según mis normas y mis reglas.- dijo Touko, y mientras desaparecía, murmuró.- A las cinco en el café donde nos conocimos.  
-¿Qué?  
-Lávate los oídos. Como llegues tarde, te mato yo misma con mis propias manos.

Tsunami vio como Touko se marchaba del plató y, tras mirar a Rainie, alzó una mano a modo de despedida.

-¡Adiós, Rainie! ¡Muchas gracias!

El público estaba en silencio y Rainie anonadada.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?- se volvió a los espectadores buscando una respuesta.- ¿He hecho algo?

El público se encogió de hombros y Rainie volvió la mirada a la cámara.

-Vale. Sigamos con el programa después de esta situación tan sub realista. Nuestro siguiente invitado es…

* * *

**¡Pues ya está!**

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**El próximo es el Kazemaru x Reika.**

**¿Quién queréis que sea el próximo invitado?**

**Mandarmelo en un review, quién queréis que sea el invitado, quién reciba la carta y (si queréis y cosa que me ayudaría mucho) una pequeña historia para que yo la pueda desarrollar un poquito.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo episodio.**

**1 beso.**

**Ciao =D**


	7. Kazemaru x Reika

******¡Hola!  
Aquí estoy con el siguiente capitulo. Un KazemaruxReika, a petición de Shouko-Marigold y a Silver-tan (que me dió el nombre del destinatario)  
Espero que os guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 – Kazemaru x Reika**

-Vale, después de este momento tan sub realista y del que no sabemos el final, puesto que lo han querido hacer privado, vamos a ir con nuestro siguiente invitado. Un aplauso para… ¡Kazemaru Ichirouta!

Un chico de pelo azul largo y ojos dorados que no debía de tener más de veintitrés años entró al plató con una sonrisa mientras el público aplaudía y gritaba.

-¡Buenas noches, Kazemaru!  
-Buenas noches, Rainie.

Kazemaru se sentó en el sillón mientras Rainie le miraba y esperaba que el público se callara. Cuando lo hubo conseguido, se volvió hacia Kazemaru con una sonrisa.

-Bien, Kazemaru, ¿a qué te dedicas?  
-Soy panadero.  
-¡Oh, que dulce!  
-Gracias.- murmuró cohibido Kazemaru mientras un lindo sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

Rainie sonrió y se acercó hasta Kazemaru.

-Y dinos, Kazemaru. ¿Por qué has venido a "Tengo una Carta para ti"?  
-Esto… es un poco bochornoso…  
-Tranquilo. Respira hondo.

Kazemaru hizo lo que le indicó Rainie e intentó tranquilizarse.

-Quiero encontrar a mi hermana mayor.

El público ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

-¿A tu hermana?  
-Sí. Es que nuestra madre falleció y mi padre, que como no era el padre biológico de mi hermana porque ella venía de una relación anterior, le retiraron la custodia y la llevaron a un hogar de acogida. Durante todo ese tiempo, mi padre hizo todo lo posible por recuperarla, pero el juez alegó que solo podía tener la custodia de un niño tan pequeño y se la denegaron. Pero pasados unos años, y dado que quería conocer la identidad de mi hermana, me puse a investigar y descubrí que ahora se llamaba Midou Reika. Pero no pude averiguar nada más.  
-Y decidiste ponerte en contacto con el programa para poder encontrarla, ¿cierto?

Kazemaru asintió con la cabeza.

-Les di la fecha de nacimiento y el nombre completo y esperaba que me pudierais ayudar.  
-¡Por supuesto que sí! No hay nada imposible para este programa. Eso tenlo por seguro.- dijo Rainie alzando un pulgar hacia arriba y sonriendo.- Pues bien, Kazemaru, te voy a tener que pedir que guardes silencio mientras presento a nuestra invitada. ¿Estás nervioso?

Kazemaru respiró profundamente y sonrió.

-Muchísimo. Soy un matojo de nervios.

Rainie sonrió.

-Pues contrólalos, porque necesitamos silencio. Nuestra siguiente invitada es una periodista muy cotizada por las cadenas televisivas. ¡Un fuerte aplauso para Midou Reika!

Una mujer de veintiséis años, pelo castaño con rastras recogido en una coleta y ojos del mismo color, entró sonriente al plató.

-Buenas noches, Reika.  
-Buenas noches, Rainie. ¿Cómo te va todo?

Rainie soltó una risita.

-Perfectamente. Espero que a ti igual.  
-Por supuesto. Tenemos que ir a tomar un café, que hace mucho que no lo hacemos.  
-Hecho. Pero no estás aquí para quedar conmigo.- dijo Rainie entre risas.  
-¿Ah, no? ¡Jo! ¡Y yo que pensaba que me habías mandado la carta para fardar a todo el país de que me conocías! Que desilusión…- dijo teatralmente Reika.  
-Vale, dejémonos de escenitas. ¿No sabes quién te ha podido mandar la carta?

Reika negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora que me has dicho que no ere tuya, se me han acabado las ideas.  
-Se te acaban muy pronto, guapa.  
-Gra… ¡Ey! ¡¿Me estás llamando tonta?

Rainie negó con la cabeza y señaló con la mano al sobre. La pantalla se había iluminado y en ella aparecían unas letras rosas sobre un fondo blanco.

-"No creo que me conozcas ni que tengas constancia sobre mi existencia. Pero tengo que decirte algo muy importante acerca de tu nacimiento".- leyó Reika.- ¿Y esto?  
-¿No se te ocurre ninguna idea?  
-Para nada.  
-Pues veamos el siguiente video.

Kazemaru salió en el video sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Hola, Reika. Sé que no me conoces y, seguro que ni te acuerdas de mí. Han pasado muchos años pero durante todo este tiempo he estado pensando en ti y en las ganas locas que tenía de conocerte.- terminó diciendo mientras se apagaba el video.

Reika se quedó pensativa mirando al sobre, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quieres recibir la carta?  
-A ver… que remedio. Si no tengo ni idea de quién es y la curiosidad me puede.  
-Pues, quitemos el sobre.

Reika se levantó y vio, a medida que el biombo se movía, como el chico peli azul la esperaba del otro lado. El chico sonrió amablemente y se acercó hasta ella sentándose en el sillón.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó ella impaciente.

Kazemaru se quedó shockeado por unos instantes.

-Yo… Yo… Me llamo Kazemaru Ichirouta y…

Reika soltó una pequeña risita.

-Tranquilízate, que te va a dar un ataque.

Kazemaru volvió a sonreír y la cogió de las manos, acto que incomodó un poco a la chica.

-Me llamo Kazemaru Ichirouta y…  
-Eso ya lo has dicho.- murmuró cantarina.  
-Soy tu hermano pequeño.- soltó de golpe.

Reika abrió la boca sorprendida y le miró fijamente.

-Eso no puede ser.  
-¡Te juro que es verdad! Hace años, te dieron en acogida porque mi padre, es decir, nuestro padre, no era tu padre biológico. Y como yo no contaba con más de un año, el juez denegó su petición de custodia, dándote en adopción a otra familia.  
-Esto tiene que ser una broma.- dijo Reika seriamente.  
-¡Que no! ¡Mira, tengo una prueba!- contestó el chico buscando entre sus bolsillos una foto y entregándosela a la castaña.

Reika tomó la foto y se llevó las manos a la boca. En aquella fotografía había cuatro personas. Una mujer sujetando a un niño de unos meses de pelo azul y un hombre sujetando a una niña de unos tres años de pelo castaño rizado. Una niña como ella cuando era pequeña. Miró a Kazemaru tras devolverle la foto y le abrazó fuertemente. Se puso a llorar, como hacía años que no sucedía.

-Mi niño, mi niño pequeño…- decía entre sollozos mientras que Kazemaru solo la abrazaba con fuerza.  
-¿Hemos acertado?- preguntó Rainie aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza, mientras salían del plató.

-Chicos, muchas gracias por estar aquí.- dijo mirando a los dos que se marchaban por la puerta.- Que bonito, ¿verdad?- dijo mientras se limpiaba una lágrima furtiva que había escapado de su ojo.- Pero como dicen… Show must go on. Nuestro siguiente invitado es…

* * *

**¡Pues ya está!**

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**El siguiente es el de Tenma x Aoi ^^**

**Pero bueno...**

**¿Quién queréis que sea el próximo invitado?**

**Mandarmelo en un review, quién queréis que sea el invitado, quién reciba la carta y (si queréis y cosa que me ayudaría mucho) una pequeña historia para que yo la pueda desarrollar un poquito.**

**Acepto cualquier tipo de parejas de Inazuma Eleven o de Inazuma Eleven GO (hasta la primera temporada de este ultimo, que no me estoy viendo la segunda) y pueden ser yaoi, yuri o hetero... (yo escribo de todo xD)**

**Nos leemos en el próximo episodio.**

**1 beso.**


	8. Tenma x Aoi

******¡Hola!  
Aquí estoy con el siguiente capitulo. Un TenmaxAoi, a petición de Silver-tan.  
Espero que te guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 – Tenma x Aoi**

-¡Qué bonito es el amor entre hermanos! Pero como dicen… Show must go on. Nuestro siguiente invitado es un joven futbolista. Démosle la bienvenida a ¡Matsukaze Tenma!

El público aplaudió fuertemente y un chico joven de cabellos castaños claros, peinado imposible y ojos azules, entró con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Tenma.  
-Buenas noches, Rainie.  
-¿Estás nervioso?  
-Un poco.

Rainie sonrió.

-Me han dicho que juegas al futbol profesionalmente.  
-Sí. Juego desde pequeño.  
-¿Y tienes algún país en concreto en el punto de mira para jugar?  
-Bueno… Me había ofrecido el jugar en Italia, pero lo rechacé.

Rainie pareció asombrada.

-¿Y eso?  
-Porque no quería irme sin mi mejor amiga.  
-¿Tú… mejor amiga?  
-¡Sí! ¡Aoi! ¡Y por eso he venido al programa.

Rainie asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Para decirle que se vaya contigo a Italia?- preguntó convencida.  
-¡No! ¡Para decirle que no se vaya a Alemania!

Rainie se acercó hasta Tenma y se sentó.

-Vamos a ver. Voy a sentarme y me lo vas a explicar todo despacio. ¿De acuerdo?  
-Claro. A ver… yo juego al fútbol y me ofrecieron irme a un equipo italiano, pero lo rechacé. Sin embargo, alguien le dijo a Aoi que había aceptado y que me marchaba en una semana.  
-Vaya…  
-Pero ahí no acaba la cosa. Al padre de Aoi le destinaron a Alemania, porque es militar, y ella se marcha para estar con él… ¡¿No es horrible?

Rainie sonrió.

-Bueno… se marcha para estar con su padre. ¿Qué tiene de malo?  
-¡Pues que está enfadada conmigo!- dijo Tenma rompiendo a llorar.  
-Tenma.- dijo Rainie algo violenta. Tenma se había puesto a llorar sobre su escote y no era algo que fuera agradable.- Tranquilízate, por favor.

El chico respiró y asintió, sorbiendo por la nariz.

-Vamos a hacer que pase Aoi y mientras tanto, tú te mantienes calladito, ¿de acuerdo?  
-Sí.  
-Muy bien.- Rainie se levantó y se colocó en el centro del plató.- Nuestra siguiente invitada es una jovencita de diecinueve años que tiene muchas ganas de comerse el mundo. Un fuerte aplauso para… ¡Sorano Aoi!

Una chica de pelo azul y ojos claros entró al plató con un vestido blanco de tirantes. Sonrió al público y a Rainie y se sentó en el sofá tras saludar a la presentadora.

-Buenas noches, Aoi.  
-Buenas noches, Rainie.  
-Dime, Aoi, ¿a qué te dedicas?  
-Soy estudiante de magisterio infantil.

Rainie sonrió y el público asintió.

-Una profesión muy bonita, sí señor.  
-Gracias.  
-Y dime, ¿sabes quién te ha podido mandar la carta?

Aoi negó con la cabeza y Rainie le señaló el sobre. Unas letras doradas aparecieron sobre un fondo azul.

-"La gente es mala y nos quiere separar. Te han mentido y yo tengo que decirte la verdad".- leyó Aoi que se quedó confundida.  
-¿Sabes quién la manda?  
-No.  
-¿Seguro?  
-Sí.  
-Muy bien, veamos el siguiente video.

En el video, aparecía Tenma sonriente, pero con las mejillas rojas al igual que los ojos. Seguramente había estado llorando antes de grabar el video.

-¡Aoi! ¡Te han mentido! ¡La gente es mala! ¡Por favor, escúchame!- y se apagó la pantalla.

Aoi sonrió nerviosamente y miró a Rainie.

-¿Quieres recibir la carta?  
-Si no hay otro remedio…

Aoi se levantó y vio a medida que el biombo se movía, como Tenma esperaba impacientemente al otro lado. Tenma tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se tiró hacia Aoi, dejándolos a ambos en el suelo.

-¡Tenma! ¡Levántate!  
-¡Aoi! ¡Te han mentido! ¡No me voy a Italia, rechacé la oferta! ¡Quiero quedarme contigo! ¡Por favor, no te marches a Alemania! ¡Allí no comen más que salchichas y patatas aplastadas!- gritó Tenma llorando sobre el hombro de la chica.

Aoi sonrió e intentó tranquilizarle mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Tenma, no me voy a Alemania porque tú te fueras a Italia o porque no quisiera verte. Mi padre se va allí y toda la familia se tiene que mudar. Yo tengo que seguir mis estudios y tú tienes que seguir tu sueño.  
-¡Pero yo quiero estar contigo y Alemania está muy lejos!  
-Bueno, puedes intentar apuntarte a algún club de Alemania o aceptar la propuesta del club italiano. No estaríamos tan lejos entonces.

Tenma la miró a los ojos.

-¿Podría ir a verte?  
-¡Claro!  
-¡Sí!- gritó Tenma y se tiró a besar los labios de Aoi, la cual se sonrojó violentamente. Cuando se separó de ella, Tenma la empujó hacia fuera del plató.- ¡Aoi y yo somos novios!  
-¡¿Qué?- gritó la chica mientras era arrastrada hacia fuera.

Rainie reía nerviosamente por la escena provocada por el chico y, cuando se hubo recompuesto, miró a la cámara mientras ordenaba las tarjetas.

-Mejor no comentamos, ¿vale? Nuestro siguiente invitado es…

* * *

**¡Pues ya está!**

**Madre mía... me estoy quedando sin ideas para llevar a cabo las historias que me decís... ¡Que desastre de mente tengo!**

**Pero bueno...**

**¿Quién queréis que sea el próximo invitado?**

**Mandarmelo en un review, quién queréis que sea el invitado, quién reciba la carta y (si queréis y cosa que me ayudaría mucho) una pequeña historia para que yo la pueda desarrollar un poquito.**

**Acepto cualquier tipo de parejas de Inazuma Eleven o de Inazuma Eleven GO (hasta la primera temporada de este ultimo, que no me estoy viendo la segunda) y pueden ser yaoi, yuri o hetero... (yo escribo de todo xD)**

**Nos leemos en el próximo episodio.**

**1 beso.**

**Ciao =D**


	9. Kido x Touko

**********¡Hola!  
Aquí estoy con el siguiente capitulo. Un KidoxTouko, a petición de Abichu.  
Espero que te guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8 – Kido x Touko**

-Muy bien, vamos a continuar con nuestro próximo invitado de la noche. Demos la bienvenida a… ¡Kido Yuuto! - dijo Rainie y el público estalló en vítores y aplausos.

Un joven de unos veinticinco años, de pelo a rastas castaño recogido y ojos de color rojizo, entró en el plató. Se acercó hasta la presentadora, la saludó con dos besos y fue a sentarse hasta uno de los sillones.

-Muy buenas noches, Kido.  
-Buenas noches, Rainie.  
-Bien Kido, cuéntenos. ¿A qué se dedica?

Kido, quien se encontraba sumamente tenso, intentó relajarse un poco y miró a la presentadora.

-Soy abogado en una empresa de marketing y publicidad.  
-Oh, ya veo. ¿Algún caso difícil?  
-No. De momento no ha habido ningún caso especialmente notable.

Rainie sonrió y se acercó un poco más a Kido.

-Y dinos, Kido, ¿por qué has venido a "Tengo una Carta para Ti"?

El castaño se tensó fuertemente y se quedó mirando al suelo. Tenía que ser fuerte y decirlo.

-He venido a decirle a mi compañera que se case conmigo.

El público estalló en aplausos emocionado y Rainie les mandó callar después de unos segundos.

-Háblanos de esa chica, Kido.  
-Touko es… es la persona más maravillosa del mundo. Es una de las secretarias de la empresa. Tiene el pelo rojizo largo y liso, los ojos son azules como el cielo y su sonrisa es más brillante que el sol, la luna y las estrellas juntas.- dijo Kido soñadoramente, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojó volviendo a clavar su mirada al suelo.  
-¡No te avergüences, Kido! Estar enamorado es lo más bonito del mundo.

Kido sonrió levemente.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?  
-Unos tres años, pero no puedo imaginarme mi vida al lado de otra persona.

El público dejó escapar un sonoro "Oh", haciendo que Kido se sonrojara todavía más.

-Muy bien, Kido. Ahora voy a hacerla pasar, pero necesito que estés en completo silencio. ¿Hecho?

Kido asintió y Rainie se volvió hacia la cámara.

-Nuestra siguiente invitada es la secretaria de uno de los magnates del campo de la publicidad más famosos del país. Un fuerte aplauso para… ¡Touko!

Una joven pelirroja, de pelo liso y ojos azules, entró en el plató con una sonrisa, mientras el vestido azul se movía graciosamente.

-Buenas noches, Touko.  
-Buenas noches, Raine.- dijo Touko tras haber saludado a la presentadora.

Rainie se fue a sentar junto a Touko mientras colocaba las tarjetas.

-Dime Touko, ¿te gusta trabajar como secretaria?  
-Sí. Me resulta divertido en ocasiones.  
-En ocasiones, ¿eh?

Touko enrojeció y se apresuró a aclararlo.

-Me gusta mi trabajo, pero digo que es divertido en ocasiones porque muchas veces estoy muy estresada con el papeleo y todo eso.  
-Tranquila.- dijo Rainie con una sonrisa.- Te habíamos entendido.

La pelirroja suspiró aliviada.

-Y dinos, Touko, ¿tienes alguna idea de quién te ha podido mandar la carta?  
-No. Ni siquiera sabía nada de este programa. De hecho, cuando me llamaron, pensé que había sido una broma y no pensaba venir.  
-Pues qué bien que hayas venido.- dijo Rainie ampliando su sonrisa.- Dado que no tienes ninguna idea de quién puede ser la carta, vamos a ver el primer video.

La pantalla del sobre se iluminó mostrando un fondo rosa con letras en dorado.

-"La felicidad es algo que solo pueden alcanzar unos cuantos. Quiero que tú y yo la alcancemos juntos".- leyó Touko y sonrió.  
-Por esa sonrisa, debo suponer que sabes de quién es la carta.  
-Me lo puedo imaginar, pero no sé por qué motivo me la mandó.  
-Muy bien, veamos el siguiente video.

La pantalla se iluminó nuevamente y en ella apareció Kido vestido elegantemente con traje y corbata.

-Touko, nos conocemos desde hace mucho y hace tres años me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo. Quiero volver a sentir esa felicidad.- dijo Kido y la pantalla se apagó.

Touko se quedó mirando la pantalla con una sonrisa y Rainie le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Era el que tú te imaginabas, ¿verdad?  
-Sí.  
-¿Quieres recibir la carta?  
-¡Sí!  
-Pues quitemos el sobre.

Touko se levantó aunque sin separarse demasiado de su sillón y vio, a medida que el biombo se movía, a Kido con las manos en la espalda y con una tenue sonrisa, aunque su rostro entero denotara seriedad. El castaño se acercó hasta ella y la besó en los labios, acto que correspondió la pelirroja. Después, sacó de detrás de la espalda, un ramo de rosas rojas y se lo entregó a la chica.

-Yuuto, son preciosas.  
-No como tú.

Touko se sonrojó y Kido carraspeó nervioso.

-Touko, tengo algo importante que decirte.  
-Dime.

Kido la instó para sentarse y la chica hizo lo propio.

-Touko, ¿hace cuánto nos conocemos?  
-Pues, desde hace seis años o así…  
-¿Y cuánto tiempo hace que estamos juntos?  
-Tres años.

Kido cogió una de las manos de Touko y la apretó levemente.

-¿Sabes? Cuando accediste a salir conmigo, me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo, aunque esa fuera la segunda. La primera vez, fue cuando me dedicaste una de tus sonrisas, esas que solo das a los que quieres de verdad. Y, después de tres años, quiero volver a experimentar esa misma felicidad. Quiero que me mires, que me sonrías y que me quieras solo a mí.

Kido sacó una pequeña caja de uno de sus bolsillos y se arrodilló frente a Touko, todavía sin soltarle la mano.

-Touko, eres la mujer de mi vida. No podría imaginarme vivir el resto de mis días sin ti a mi lado. Por favor, ¿me concedes el honor de casarte conmigo, de unir tu vida a la mía y de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo por tercera vez?  
-Kido…

Touko estaba al borde de las lágrimas, se abalanzó sobre Kido, pasó sus manos por detrás de su cuello y le besó en los labios varias veces.

-¡Claro que me quiero casar contigo! ¡Te quiero tanto!

Kido le puso el anillo en el dedo y la levantó en volandas. El público aplaudía entusiasmado, las mujeres suspirando y los hombres alabando su valentía. Si ya de por sí era difícil declararse, hacerlo delante de tanta gente, no, de todo el país, era digno de alabanza. Rainie sonrió ampliamente a la pareja.

-Espero que seáis muy felices en vuestro matrimonio, chicos. Os lo merecéis. Muchas gracias por estar con nosotros.  
-Gracias, Rainie.- dijeron ambos saliendo del plató.

Rainie se giró a cámara y comenzó a abanicarse con las tarjetas.

-¿Soy yo o la temperatura del plató ha subido considerablemente? ¡Qué declaración! ¡Qué bonita! Uff… pero en fin. Vamos a presentar a nuestro próximo invitado. Un fuerte aplauso para…

* * *

**¡Pues ya está!**

**Madre mía... ¡lo que me ha costado escribir sobre esta pareja!**

**De hecho, no había escuchado hablar de ella nunca y, buscando inspiración sobre la pareja (fotos, fics, videos...) me encontré con un video con la canción "Marry your Daughter"... y se me ocurrió la historia.**

**Abichu, espero que te haya gustado ^^**

**He subido rapidito porque he hecho un parón escribiendo "Gran Hermano" de Hetalia xD (¡Los capítulos son muy largos ahí!¡No es justo! Es que el capítulo con el que estoy actualmente, me ocupa más de treinta hojas -.-U)**

**Pero en fin, no me hagáis caso que estoy como una regadera y me quejo por gusto xD**

**¿Quién queréis que sea el próximo invitado?**

**Mandarmelo en un review, quién queréis que sea el invitado, quién reciba la carta y (si queréis y cosa que me ayudaría mucho) una pequeña historia para que yo la pueda desarrollar un poquito.**

**Acepto cualquier tipo de parejas de Inazuma Eleven o de Inazuma Eleven GO (hasta la primera temporada de este ultimo, que no me estoy viendo la segunda) y pueden ser yaoi, yuri o hetero... (yo escribo de todo xD)**

**Nos leemos en el próximo episodio.**

**1 beso.**

**Ciao =D**


	10. Handa x Matsuno

******¡Hola!  
Aquí estoy con la cuarta carta. Un HandaxMatsuno, a petición de Shouko Marigold.  
Espero que te guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 - Handa x Matsuno**

-Me informan que el programa de hoy está a punto de terminar. Pero tenemos tiempo para un último invitado. ¿Tenéis ganas de saber quién es?- preguntó mirando al público, que aplaudió emocionado y rompió en vítores, haciendo que Rainie sonriera.

-Muy bien, nuestro siguiente invitado es un joven está algo cansado. Demos le la bienvenida a… ¡Handa Sinichi!- dijo Rainie y el público estalló en vítores y aplausos nuevamente.

Un joven de unos dieciseis años, de pelo castaño y ojos iguales, entró en el plató con una cálida, pero tímida sonrisa. Rainie se acercó a Handa y le saludó con dos besos. Luego, cada uno se fue a su respectivo lugar.

-Muy buenas noches, Handa.  
-Buenas noches, Rainie.  
-Eres muy jovencito… ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
-Dieciséis- contestó nerviosamente.

Rainie sonrió ante la incomodidad del chico.

-Handa, relájate. Que no muerdo. En fin… Supongo que estás estudiando, ¿verdad?  
-Sí.  
-Y dinos, ¿qué es lo que te ha traído a "Tengo una carta para ti"?  
-Vale… Pues, es que tengo un compañero de clases que… bueno, estoy saliendo con él y… Es que hay otro chico que no deja de tirarle los trastos y…

Rainie no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

-Entonces quieres hablar con la persona que te está intentando quitar a tu novio, ¿no?  
-Eh… no. Quiero hablar con Matsu para dejar las cosas claras.

Rainie alzó una ceja sin terminar de comprender.

-¿Vas a romper con él?  
-No lo sé…  
-Muy bien, Handa. Te voy a pedir que te quedes en silencio mientras le doy paso a ella, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico asintió y Rainie respiró profundamente.

-Nuestra siguiente invitada es un joven estudiante de secundaria. ¡Démosle un fuerte aplauso a Matsuno Kuusuke!

El público aplaudió fuertemente entre vítores y un chico de pelo castaño claro con un gracioso sombrerito rosa y azul entró al plató con una sonrisa.

-Muy buenas noches, Matsuno.  
-Buenas noches, Rainie.  
-Bueno, aquí tenemos a nuestro joven estudiante. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién te ha podido mandar la carta?  
-No.  
-¿Y quieres recibirla?  
-Vale, será divertido.

La pequeña pantalla del sobre se iluminó y aparecieron unas letras azul celeste sobre un fondo de un azul muy oscuro.

-"¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que sucede a tu alrededor? Quiero que empieces a ser consciente o va a ir todo muy mal.- leyó Matsuno.- No sé quién la ha podido mandar.  
-¿No te recuerda a nadie?  
-No. Si me recordara a alguien lo diría, ¿no? ¡Soy como un libro abierto!- contestó poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.  
-Vale, pues veamos el siguiente video.

Handa apareció en pantalla con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Anda! ¡Pero si es Handa! ¡Hola Handa!- gritó Matsuno saludando a la pantalla.  
-Matsuno, no dejas de ligar con todo el mundo ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¿No eres consciente de lo que sucede a tu alrededor? Me hace daño y tú solo piensas que con tu sonrisa todo vale… Tenemos que hablar- dijo y el video se apagó.  
-¿Y bien, Matsuno? ¿Quieres que quitemos el biombo?

El chico asintió con la cabeza y Rainie sonrió con un poco de pena.

-Pues quitemos el biombo…

El gran sobre comenzó a moverse y, cuando desapareció, Handa caminó y se sentó al lado de Matsuno que le miraba con su particular sonrisa, aunque ahora, un poco forzada.

-¿Qué pasa Handa?  
-Matsu… ¿Tú me quieres?

El chico del sombres alzó una ceja sorprendido.

-¡Pues claro que te quiero! ¡Por algo te pedí salir, ¿no?  
-Ya, pero… ¿Y qué pasa con Ayumu?  
-¿Cón Ayumu? ¿Qué sucede con él?

Handa se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

-¡Matsu, no hace más que tirarte los tejos y tú pareces corresponderle!- gritó enfadado, para luego, preguntar temeroso. No se atrevía a pronunciar aquellas palabras-. ¿Le… quieres?  
-Sí…  
-Lo sabía, pues entonces…  
-Cómo un amigo. Al único que quiero como novio eres tú. De hecho, eres el único chico que me gusta, porque de normal me gustan las chicas- terminó sonriente interrumpiendo la frase del castaño.  
-Ah, bueno… Si es… ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Me estás diciendo que parezco una chica?

Matsuno negó con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué más querías decirme?  
-Nada, que no quiero que Atumu te quite de mi lado…  
-¡Ja, eres tan lindo como un conejito, Handa!

El castaño abrió los ojos asombrado y, tras cruzarse de brazos, abandonó el plató. Matsuno continuó riéndose y decidió seguirle, no sin antes alzar una mano hacia Rainie a modo de despedida.

-¡Adiós, Rainie! ¡Muchas gracias!

El público estaba en silencio y Rainie anonadada.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?- se volvió a los espectadores buscando una respuesta.- ¿He hecho algo?

El público se encogió de hombros y Rainie volvió la mirada a la cámara.

-Muy bien. Pues hemos llegado al final de nuestro programa. Les agradezco de todo corazón que hayan permanecido aquí con nosotros durante todo este tiempo. Nos vemos en el próximo programa. Un beso muy grande. Adiós.

Y tras esto, la cabecera de entrada volvió a sonar y las luces se fueron apagando en el plató. El programa había terminado, solo quedaba ver los índices de audiencia y si se iba a continuar con una nueva entrega.

* * *

**¡Pues ya está!**

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**Siento muchísimo el retraso, pero nunca había escrito nada sobre ellos y no estaba muy segura de sus personalidades... Espero no haber fallado mucho.**

**Haber... tengo que decir que, aunque se suponga que este es el último capítulo, el fic puede que lo abra más adelante... Ahora mismo tengo demasiados fics abiertos y siento que no puedo atender este como debería.**

**Si por algún motivo, queréis que lo continue, seguir mandándome, en ****un review, quién queréis que sea el invitado, quién reciba la carta y (si queréis y cosa que me ayudaría mucho) una pequeña historia para que yo la pueda desarrollar un poquito.**

**No puedo decir nada más que agradeceros por haber estado aquí, leyendo este fic conmigo, agradecer a todos los que han comentado, participando con sus ideas, y espero que disfrutando. Es la primera vez que escribo algo parecido y espero no haber fracasado xD**

**En fin, nos leemos en un futuro próximo o en otro fic.**

**1 beso.**

**Ciao =D**


End file.
